With development of computer technology, high power electronics are integrated into computers. Heat generated by the high power electronics increases, requiring fans integrated to the computers so as to efficiently dissipate the generated heat.
Users of computers usually spend a long time at a task, and thus can become fatigued. As such, there is a demand in the computer industry for computer hardware not only to perform conventional functions but also entertain the users and hence provide a relaxed environment for them.